Ash's Unova Adventures
(This is the next season, but its fake series though, its After Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies) Cast Of Characters Heroes Ash-LIG Iris-LIG Cilan-TrentFan Pikachu-TrentFan Trent-TrentFan Liam-LIG Villains Jessie-TrentFan James-LIG Meowth-TrentFan Dr Zagor-TrentFan Prof. Namba- Cassidy- Butch-LIG Episode 1 - Are You Fraxure About This? (ash & co. are just finished making lunch) Ash: Come out, everybody! Iris: Everyone else can join too! Liam: You guys can join the lunch too! Pikachu: Pika! Cilan: Lunch is served! (Ash sends out Oshawott, Pignite, Krokorok, Snivy & Scraggy) (Iris brings out Excadrill & Emolga) (Liam sends out Foongus, Vullaby, Shiny Pignite, Frillish(blue), & Deino) Iris: *sees Liam's Deino and has stars sparkling in her eyes* Pikachu: Pika? Liam: Why is Iris acting this way, Cilan? Cilan: You see Liam, Iris comes from the Village of Dragons, so her favorite type of Pokemon are Dragons, and Deino is a Dragon-Type (could we focus on Battle for Dream Island too? Its challenge is up)(sure) Liam: Why not send out your pokemon to join too, Cilan & Trent Cilan: I'm busy making the dessert, sorry *sends out Stunfisk, Crustle, and Pansage* Trent: Wait, what? I'm here? Hold on, I think I spaced out for a moment. (all laugh, even the pokemon laughed) Iris: You spaced out? *shrugs* What a kid! Trent: Hey, to be fair, I just met you like ten minutes ago, but something got me thinking....... Cilan: What is it Trent? Trent: How come Ash didn't bring his older Pokemon with him? Liam: I think he wanted to try something new for a change! Go, Klink! *sends out his klink* Klink: *is sent out, rotating its gears* Klink! Trent: Well, okay then. (Trent sends out Pupitar, Pidgey, Garbodor, Meowth, Zorua & Vanillite) Iris: *to trent, concerned* I'm not that convinced about Ice-types, but since its your Pokemon, I'll make an exception Trent: Don't worry, Vanilite won't hurt your Pokemon, it's nice. Iris: Was Garbodor originally a Trubbish when you raised it? Trent: It was, it was my first Pokemon in the Unova Region. As you can tell, I have three Pokemon not from Unova. Ash: Can you tell us the flashback of how Trubbish evolved? *Flashback Trent: Go Trubbish! Elesa: Go Tynamo! Trent: *in mind* This is my last Pokemon, I need to make this work. *talking* Trubbish use tackle! Elesa: Tynamo! Wait Tynamo! Come back! Trubbish: *ducks* Tynamo: *hits a wall and has swirl in its eyes* Trubbish: Trub! (I did it! Huh?) *starts to glow blue* Trent: No way! Trubbish: *evolves into Garbodor* Garbodor! Trent: I won and got a Garbodor! This is awesome! *hugs Garbodor* *End of Flashback Ash: So Trubbish evolved to help you win the Bolt Badge? Trent: Yeah, it did. Axew: You Axew! (That's great!) Liam: Why does Axew dreams about Haxorus all the time? Cilan: It really just wants to evolve! Foongus: *talking to the Ash & co's Pokemon* Foongus gus foon gus! (So you met Ash went he shielded you from a flock of Spearows) Pikachu: Pika, pika pika pi. (Yeah, at first.....I didn't like him, but he earned my trust and now we're best friends) Foongus: Foon Gus Gus (How about you, Krokorok?) (LIG: (PS. You may play some of ash's pokemon too, can you play iris's pokemon as well) TrentFan: (Um....you sure?) LIG: (Yes, I'll play Ash's Scaggy, Oshawott, & Pignite) TrentFan: ((I don't want too many Pokemon, could you take some more? xD) LIG: (how about half of Ash's Pokemon!) TrentFan: ((Fine, I'll only be two of Ash's Pokemon, Snivy and Krokorok?) ) Krokorok: Krok (He's a cool trainer.) Foongus: Foongus Gus Gus Foongus Foon Foon Gus? (How come you get timid when you drop or lose your sunglasses, Krokorok?) Krokorok: Krok, krokorok(Sorry but that's personal) Vullaby: Vull Vull? (hey Vanillite, how come you're talking to Axew?) Vanillite: Vanil! (I'm trying to assure him, there's nothing to worry about) S.Pignite: Nite? (You okay, Axew?) Vanillite: Lite (He's glowing!) Frillish: *in shock* FRILL FRILL (ASH, IRIS, CILAN, LIAM & TRENT, LOOK!) Ash: *sees it and gasps* Hey, look! Iris: *in excitemant* It's finally time! Liam: *in shock* Cilan, is that that what I think it is! Cilan: It is! Axew is finally evolving! All of Liam's Pokemon: *watch in shock* All of Iris's Pokemon: *watch in shock* All of Trent's Pokemon: *watch in shock* All of Cilan's Pokemon: *watch in shock* All of Ash's Pokemon: *watch in shock* Pikachu: *climbs onto Ash's shoulder to see* (Axew in a light blue glow has his arms grow bigger) Pikachu: Pika! (Wow!) (The glow fades & Axew has evolved into Fraxure) Cilan: Axew evolved into Fraxure! Soon it will be a Haxorus! Ash: *checks the pokedex* Ash's Pokedex: Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokemon and the evolved form of Axew. Since a broken tusk will not grow back, they diligently sharpen their tusks on river rocks after they've been fighting. Fraxure's tusks is able to shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent. Trent: So that's a Fraxure! Scraggy: Scraggy! (Congrats!) Pikachu: Pika! (Yeah!) Pignite: Nite Nite (Way to go, Fraxure!) Cilan: Well, done Iris, you raised Axew into evolving into Fraxure! Liam: What's so special about it, Iris? Iris: *falls in disbelief* You don't know? *shrugs* What a kid! Episode 2 - Ready, Steady, Pidgeotto! Liam: *is battling trent* Vullaby, Aerial Ace, go! Vullaby: *uses aerial ace*